Currently, smart mobile terminals are developing towards having bigger screen displays and full touch screen capability. The big screen display and full touch screen capability are characterized in being able to realize various mobile web applications on a mobile terminal and improving the user's experience. However, an ensuing problem results in that the power consumption of such mobile terminals gradually becomes prominent, especially for mobile terminals containing a big screen display with high resolution which consumes too much power so that the battery life of the mobile terminal is reduced and is unable to support long time use of the mobile terminal by the user.
Attempts have been made to address the problem of low battery life of mobile terminals, such as reducing the working frequency and voltage of the chip so as to reduce the power consumption of the chip, or using dynamic power management (DPM), i.e., optimizing the system's overall power consumption by selectively placing idle system components into a low power consumption state, or optimizing the code of the software system so as to reduce the calculation complexity and achieve the objective of optimization of the overall power consumption of the system.
Other attempts to address the problem of low battery life caused by having a big screen display include using an external photosensitive device to automatically adjust the screen luminance by sensing external lights, or closing the screen display when the screen has been in a still state for more than a certain time threshold, etc.
Although the above various technical measures have been used, the problem of reduced battery life caused by a big screen display has not been alleviated prominently.